Yerami Kisaigai Kuchiatarime
YET IN CONSTRUCTION - Please check my profile if you have any questions that doesn't directly concern the character, but my work. Thanks. /!\ YERAMI WASN'T MADE TO BE USED IN FANFICTIONS, ROLEPLAY OR ANYTHING, EVEN WITH CREDITS, BY ANYONE BUT MYSELF. THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR NOT USING HIM IN ANYTHING. /!\ belongs to [[User:Justtochi|'''Justtochi]]. You can find me [https://justtochi.tumblr.com/ |'here'].' Yerami Kisaigai Kuchiatarime (イエラミ・奇才害・口当たり目 Ierami Kisaigai Kuchiatarime), nicknamed the Soul Thief (魂の盗賊 Tamashi no dorobō) because of his mastering of the Feelings Magic, is a criminal in jail who used to be an Angel's Flight's S-Class Mage and his Master's right-hand man. He is known to be the author of the Red Night, and the penultimate representative of the Kisaigai 'clan. Appearance Yerami is a short and skinny young man who isn't really well-built. His hair is messy, of an almost red shade of brown, and his eyes are blue. Always wearing a sadistic grin and awful dark circles, he could easily be referred as handsome by girls but often disgust them with his personality. He's only seen wearing a single worn-out outfit until his imprisonment. In X784, Yerami wears a white shirt with black buttons in a very bad state. He also have a leather belt whose buckle is grey. His tight and khaki pants are tuck in brown boots rising above his ankles. Sometimes, he wears a white coat and safety glasses on top of these clothes, when doing experiments for exemple. Personality Yerami is an instable young man, lead by his emotions instead of reason. His reactions are generally going against common sense, since he's very straight, selfish and stubborn. He sometimes can be gullible, especially when desperate, but he is a science genius eager for discoveries the rest of the time. He never hesitates to question the ethics to improve himself. His only problem is that he's entirely dependent on his feelings and desires, which can result in killing or sleeping with anyone to satisfy his impulse. Furthermore, he's having a lot of fun to mock and insult others, to destroy what they cherish. He lacks tact, both in his words and actions. He spends his free time complaining about his status, always strikes first when he thinks he's under attack. However, Yerami is extremely possessive of those he love, whenever the feeling might be mutual or not, and perfectionist. For him, his "friends", his guild and his lovers are more important than anything else, he can do anything to prevent anyone from taking them away. Having always known abusive relationships, he doesn't know what true love and care were like. As a result, he could even hurt them to show them how those they love are fake and superficial, while Yerami is true, devoted and passionate. He devotes a lot of attention to the esteem others have of him, and tries to make his Master proud of him, seeing him as a second father. He's also determined and rarely abandons what he worked for, especially if it's for a good-looking guy. He pretends not to care about what others think of him, even if he always listened to the rumors concerning his family, and he does things like he wants to. If something doesn't suit him, he knows how to make it known. His greatest asset in combat is his natural strenght ; since he is always misjudged on his frail and neglected built, no one expects him to throw such strong punches. Master of lies and illusions, he fools with ease his enemies and attack them from the rear. Yerami is gay and was always misunderstood because of it, but he finally met some friends that don't mind et like him despite his taste for crime and his sadistic side. Magic and Abilities 'Feelings Magic (感情魔法 Kanjō Mahō)' ':' '''Essentially a supportive Magic, it allows its user to return the situation to his advantage by manipulating his opponents' feelings. It's an hereditary Magic, which has been passed for generations in the Kisaigai family. It's invisible, but sometimes materialize under the form of a ribbon of a chosen color. The only cons of this Magic are the user's usage of his own feelings to manipulate the others, leaving him emotionless if overused. Its usage can be recognised by the red color of its user's eyes instead of his natural eye color. 'Note :' Yerami has a poor grasp of this Magic and uses it as less as possible, because it drains his own feelings and leave him emotionless for some time. In case of long-terme use, he starts to decay psychologically, then physically. *'Emotion Spell (Unnamed) : Casts a spell with two fingers which clings to his victim's emotion and changes it, sometimes followed by a long ribbon that can only be seen by this Magic's users. *'''Ruby Ribbon (Unnamed) : Clings to the most visible emotional ribbon and changes its nature. The ribbon stays attached to the caster because the spell depends on his feelings. Enhanced Strenght : Yerami have always been naturally stronght in spite of his frail appearance and often take advantage of it : when no one expects him to, he can throw very powerful punches, as shown multiples times during his encounters with Natsu. For exemple, he is seen capable of breaking his opponents' bones without little help of a weapon. However, he can't pull this asset out all the time, especially when facing someone stronger than him. He'd rather use weapons and hidden traps instead of fighting fair, because it's always winning or dying. That's why he prefers fighting in familiar places, or would rather end the fight before getting hurt. Enhanced Reflexes : '''Much like his strenght, Yerami have a great natural sense of reflexes that saved him countless times, for exemple to dodge a fatal blow or his Master's punches. It's always his favorite trick while fighting dirty. '''Keen Intellect : Yerami inherited a great intelligence from his father, which is very useful, whenever it's in combat or in his everyday life. Being a key asset, it already saved him more than once, even if it works in a way beyond common sense, as shown when he tried to obtain Natsu's love by pushing him to the rock bottom just to put back his pieces together himself. Alas, it often is disturbed by perverted and twisted thoughts, keeping it from working the right way. Equipment History Synopsis Angel's Flight arc Relationships * Maya Kisaigai : He have a troubled relationship with her, since his only way of communication with her consists in yelling and using her as his personal punching bag. Sometimes, when he's in a good mood, he helps her to learn how to read and write, but it's a really rare thing. Someone could think he doesn't like her at all, but he spared her during the Red Night and often protect her against his Master's humors. * Halvor Opsomer : 'The man is Yerami's model in life, a second father he should always listen to, otherwise he's suffering of his wrath (or Maya is). Sometimes, he realises he's trapped in an abusive relationship, know he's just a random toy in his hands, but he can't break free for Maya and his sake. He wants his biological father back so much he would do anything for the man to finally see him again, even sacrificing what he just built with proud efforts. * 'Eleonore Mirai : He's nurturing some kind of rivalry with her since she joined the guild, because she's also the Master's centerpiece. Conscious he can't win against her, he ends up training her, feeling slightly proud of it. * Natsu Dragneel : '''First, Yerami saw nothing else than a boisterous and annoying kid in Natsu, and he just wanted to beat the crap out of him. Seeing children always reminded him of how weak he was this age, and he couldn't stand it. Then, Natsu grew up and many things changed. When he met him again, he was still pissed since the younger man wouldn't surrender. Little by little, as he slowly watched him give up, Yerami got used to the feeling creeping in him he soon recognised as love (the same he always had for his father) and got dependent of it. Since then, he tried his hardest to win Natsu's heart by breaking everything around him, like he always did, just to put back the pieces together and create a sense of dependency within him too. He yet have to understand it doesn't work that way. * '''Kôsei Kuchiatarime : His father always was the only one to understand him and his scientific curiosity. He always had enough knowledge to teach Yerami without boring him after his son quitted school, and always had time to entertain him. They were so close to each other Yerami mistook his affection for love, so when the man died, he couldn't accept it and was ready to do anything that could bring him back. This is why, when meeting Halvor, he got under his orders, in complete denial. * '''Sheïna Kisaigai : '''Yerami never was very close to his mother, as she was more busy keeping the house clean and watching over his younger siblings. She always looked at him like he was some freak, in his opinion, and he just didn't got along with her. When his father died, all the annoyance he couldnt shake off turned into pure hate toward her, and he accused her of everything until her death. * '''Ikari Kisaigai : '''Yerami couldn't stand his immediate younger sister. She always was too aggressive and warlike, looking at him with pity just because he couldn't win against the bullies. She never bothered trying to understand him and his way of thinking, prefered spending time with their younger sister. She might have been the only person he didn't regret to kill, along with the kids that treated him like trash. Timeline Trivia Quotes Links Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Active Category:Kisaigai clan Category:Le Lourd Secret'sTimeline